


Longing

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Love, One sided romance, falling in love with an android, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Humans are forbidden from falling in love with androids... it happens anyway.
Kudos: 4
Collections: An O in Potions





	Longing

She should have known better. It was forbidden after all! Maybe that only made it more romantic. She hated to admit it, but she, heiress to the Granger family fortune had done the unthinkable. She had fallen for one of the help, to make matters worse, it was one of the robotic helpers. 

This one, designated Severus, served only as her chaperon. He would accompany her on her dates with approved heirs to other family fortunes, the most recent one being a Mr. Ronald Weasley. She snorted thinking about him. 

It wasn't that his family didn't have money and prestige, but none of those things had ever mattered to her. She sighed, watching Severus polishing the car. It was her car, a gift from her parents for her sixteenth birthday. 

Now she was approaching her eighteenth and with that came offers of marriage. She had thrown most of these letters into the fireplace, claiming they'd never arrived in the post. So many suitors were only interested in her money, her fortune, her family's claim to fame. 

She knew eventually she would have to put this crush aside and marry. She sighed again, watching as Severus wiped the windshield of the car. She imagined what he would look like wearing a pair of swim trunks, shirtless. She smiled, liking what her brain pulled up. 

There had to be a way for her and him, if only he would see her that way. He wasn't programmed to though. Robots, all robots, were programmed to not have emotions, to not be capable of love. That had started the same time as the stupid law about not falling in love with the robots. 

Hermione had to laugh. Someone somewhere had apparently done just that, otherwise, why would there be such a law? Finally pulling her eyes from the window, she turned back to the stack of marriage proposal she was trying to hide from her parents. 

She knew it could never happen, they weren't even the same species. He wasn't even alive technically. He was just a tall dark metal man who owned her heart without even trying. He would forever be the man of her dreams, forever be the one on her mind, but never know, never be able to return those oh so human feelings. 

Hermione pulled down the shades, tears in her eyes as she grabbed a proposal at random, planning to agree to whomever it belonged. She wondered if he'd allow her to bring Severus with her, maybe dye his hair black if it wasn't already? She looked longingly at the closed blinds, trying not to think about the humanoid standing outside, holding her heart.


End file.
